


Finding Forever

by singeramg



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom!Henry, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!ofc, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: Aura Camilla an actress who has just landed her first lead role opposite Henry Cavill. This story follows her as she tries to navigate her fast developing feelings for her costar.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/ Original Character of Color, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. All this Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome everyone, so this is my first time attempting to write anything involving Henry Cavill, so y'all bare with me and be nice (Please) Also blame The Witcher for this sudden interest. . I hope you guys will like it and I promise it will get better as we go along. I don’t have any idea of how long this will be. I welcome comments and suggestions.

_“I have everything I need ummm....I think.”_

I said to my best friend Mia who was laying across my bed, her hair a black/ white/grey ombré dreads that reached the middle of her back of her chestnut frame. She was mindless playing with one of the furry ivory pillows I had on my bed. 

“Well Aura considering you’ve packed and repacked that bag several times I highly doubt you forgot anything. Shit I’m quite sure you’ve packed the entirety of your room.”

She said with a smirk, then went back to scrolling on her phone. I laughed, flipping her off, and zipping my bag closed. 

“Are you ready to drive me to the airport?”

“The real question is are you ready to go?”

She said getting up from my bed and sliding into her shoes. 

“Come bring your ass on...”

I said with a laugh, hauling my suitcase off of bed and out of my room in our shared apartment...

⭐️*** 

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I had just checked into my room on location for the movie I had just landed. I had done some parts in television and movies, supporting characters. This would be the first time I played a lead, it was a romantic comedy. All set around a neurotic late 20 something named Anya Novak that spent her life doing everything for everyone else but never going after what she wants. Her job merges with another and in enters the new guy Carson Wyatt who rubs her the wrong way when they first meet and even more so when she figures out he is her new neighbor. 

I could handle the role, I was certain of that but I was nervous because I hadn’t met anyone from the cast yet. The filming schedule was coming off the heels of filming a big movie for not only the directors but for my co-star Henry Cavill. I had been surprised when they said he would be joining the cast as this type of movie didn’t seem like his type that he would be in. It had very little action and a lot of comedic timing. I was nervous that he and I would not get along at all and make this filming unbearable. We were due to start filming in a day or so but tonight we were set to all meet and have dinner. 

I unpacked my clothes and now found myself standing in front of my closet much like I would at home, except now I didn’t have Mia to help me choose. I would settle for FaceTime.

“ It’s Mia the Mua of your dreams.”

“Yeah my nightmares too. Best friend I need help and I need it fast. Cast dinner in two hours with no clue and what to put on out of all the shit you packed me to wear.”

“Where is the dinner?”

“ Small gastropub, nothing too fancy but I want to make a good impression.”

“Yeah maybe on that foine ass co-star of yours.”

“Mi let’s not go there.”

“You need to let him go there with your uptight ass. Been moving around here for months, working too hard with no play. Especially since Jamal.”

“Ugh, god you said the name. I thought we agreed that name was dead.”

“ I agreed not to beat his ass for that shit he pulled, but that’s all. Now onto what you called for. Dark wash jeans, white and black sheer top, black heels. Light on the makeup, soft curls on the hair.”

“Remind me again why you couldn’t come with me.”

“I might style you in my free time but unlike you my jetsetting darling I still have to deal with my lazy ass ultra extra Ulta manager. At least until you need me full time.”

“But I do this is the problem. I told you to get on the plane with me but no. You didn’t.”

“I’m working on it, you know my manager asked me to hold off on my leave until she came back from vacation. Look don’t worry about me I’ll be there is two weeks you can survive two weeks before I arrive, just get dressed, go make some friends, and relax because I know you are freaking out and doing yourself a disservice. Remember our saying...”

**_“Beautiful is who you are not what you are.”_ **

Mia and I repeated at the same time as we had since middle school. In a school where the people didn’t look like us with Mia’s cinnamon tone and my sienna color paired with braids and thick dark hair, didn’t make us popular in a world of blonde hair and blue eyes. We made due as we got older, at 25 we kept that motto as a reminder to love ourselves no matter what.

“Aura go out there and make those people love as much as I do.” 

I sniffed back a few tears and felt grateful for the type of friend I had.

“Thank you Mia.”

“Always. Now I gotta go. I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago.”

We laughed and hung up...

⭐️Later

I dressed in what Mia said to put on, stepping from the cab, grateful for us filming in the springtime in Canada, despite the nighttime, the air was moderate. The restaurant was lit in a dim light but bright enough to see the faces. I stepped in and the hostess upon hearing the name of the party I was with smile brightened up and walked me to a secluded room to the back of the restaurant. As soon as I entered the directors Marshall and Anne a married couple for whom this was a passion project. We instantly clicked during my audition and subsequent talking they were really nice to me.

“Aura! I’m glad you made it!”

Anne said standing and pulling me into hug, Marshall following shortly after. 

“Yes please come in, have a seat. There’s an open seat left next to Henry.”

I smiled and looked to the room where all the men stood on my arrival as custom dictated, and my eyes landed on the 6’1 dark haired gentleman I had been anxious to meet. Marshall walked me to the other side of the table where Henry was standing.

“Henry meet your co-star Aura Camilla. Aura please meet Henry Cavill.”

He had a look on his face that I honestly couldn’t place, but once Marshall made introductions a wide grin broke across his face, and he offered a hand out to me. I took it and we shook, with him seeming to stare at my face my hazel eyes locking with his blue. 

“Pleasure to meet you Henry. Big fan of your work.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Aura. I’m excited to be working with you as well.”

It was then that I guess he realized he was still holding my hand and he let go quickly only to pull out my chair, nervously, actually tripping over the edge of the chair slightly but not falling. The cool persona he had to world, out the window for a split moment, but that was okay because I liked it...

*The next day* 

I was sitting in the make-up artist chair, as they worked to make me look as scripted for our first scene. I was going over my lines when I heard the door to the trailer opened and closed, the next to me groaning under the new weight in it. I smiled when I realized who was now occupying the chair.

“Good morning Aura. Sleep well I hope?”

Henry looked fresh, wearing sweatpants and a black zipped-up hoodie. No product in his hair, and freshly shaved as opposed to the light stubble he sported yesterday night. Honestly we got along really well, which was a relief in terms of working. We actually vibed during our talking last night. He was a breath of fresh air in this industry to have a conversation with a man who wasn’t talking to my boobs. We just laughed and joked most of the night, leaving off with him agreeing to help me out in the gym, I also think I left feeling like my soft admiration for a man I didn’t know to a man I kinda knew to a real world potential crush that could crush me and I wasn’t sure I was ready for it.

So now here I was sitting next to a man that I was attracted to. I could smell the trouble brewing.

“Yes, I did. It’s always a little difficult getting used to sleeping in a bed that’s not my own.”

“I have the same problem. Takes me a few days to adjust to the time change and a different bed. I am usually up all night until then despite being tired from a long day. I find that working out helps me get back on track, if not watch some television.”

“Yeah I’m more the type to watch TV or a movie and I’m out like a light. Thank god we don’t have a super early call time for the first couple of weeks.” 

“You ready to go out there and hate my guts on screen?”

“Sure, as long as you are ready to hate mine.”

“I am going to have to put my acting skills to the test. This would be easier if you were a horrible person.”

“Excuse me for not being a drag on your life Cavill. I think this would be easier for me too if you hadn’t endeared me to your dog and told me about your terrible bullying experience. I can’t actually hate you now.”

We laughed along with those in the trailer and as I was ushered into wardrobe I had to cut off those butterflies in my stomach and focus on doing my job....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I am excited to write this! I hope you like it!

*Two weeks later*

“Sooo All I’m trying to figure out is why you haven’t made any move on Mr. Cavill?”

Mia thankfully had finally arrived to help me out while I was on set. Her official position was a production assistant but this was also going to serve as some experience on a resume to break into the movie industry doing make up and the like. She was talented she just needed an in which was why I was giving her one. However right now we were sitting in her room a few floors down from my own as she got dressed for one of our rare days off. I wasn’t needed on set and she wasn’t either so we decided to make it a mall and chill day or at least we would if we could ever leave.

“I have not made a move because I am not going to Mi. It’s unprofessional at the least...”

“What’s unprofessional about it? You both are young, attractive people who are in a similar field or work who from the poetic you just waxed about him, has a mutual interest why not go for it.”

“Because I don’t know if he’s interested. I would hate to ruin what could be a wonderful friendship all ‘cause I am getting unrequited romantic thoughts. Why even risk it?”

“You know people would never date at all if they thought like you. Honestly that is probably why you aren’t getting any. Once again, all I’m saying is you miss 100 percent of the shots you don’t shoot Aura Camilla Noemi Suarez- Wright.”

“Did you have to say my full government name?” I sighed.

“Absolutely because you are being stupid.”

“Mia don’t you think if the man was interested he would say something. I’ve thought about this. Long and hard you know and I think that I should let this infatuation die and focus on the job at hand.”

“Too bad thinking is the not long and hard thing you need...”

“Oh my god get the fuck out of here!”

We laughed and I looked around for something to throw at her for her vulgar comment and stopped once I heard my phone alert me to a text message.

**_Henry: Hey darling sorry to bother you but are you in your rooms?_ **

**_Aura: Never a bother Henry, Actually no I am not, but I am still in the hotel a few floors down. Did you need something?_ **

**_Henry: This is going to sound odd but I actually need to borrow your room???_ **

I looked at my phone for a moment and decided on calling rather than texting. Henry answered on the first ring.

“Most people need to borrow lotion or something. You need my room?”

I said the joking tone, but highly interested in what he needed.

“Yes, you see apparently the folks at this hotel have done something strange to my plumbing to my room. I have no water access and seeing as I have to be on set in a few I was hoping to beg a quick shower?”

As a thought of Henry, wet and steamy in a shower flashed through my mind I kinda froze up

“Aura dear are you there?” He said with mild concern and I hoped that he wouldn’t read too much into my space out.

“Oh... yes I’m sorry. Sure I’ll head back up to let you in.”

“You are wonderful darling.”

We hung up and I explained to Mia where I was going to which she responded that if I needed to cancel because I was about to get Cavill dick then I should send a devil smirking emoji, to which I stuck my middle finger up at her and left her room...

Henry was standing in the hallway at my room on my arrival, looking fresh from the gym and honestly smelling like it too. It was at this moment I knew I was a goner because it didn’t bother me as much as gym smells normally do. He just smelled really masculine to me, and it invoked images on how I could make him sweat like that doing something we would enjoy far more than working out. I opened the door with my key card, and he followed into my suite which had a separate sitting area for entertainment and my bedroom and bathroom closed off from the front. 

“You are a lifesaver. I did not want to turn up on set smelling like an old gym bag. Hope I didn’t inconvenience you too much.”

“No you didn’t as I said I was just a few floors down in Mia’s room. We’ve decided to make the best of our random day off.”

“Oh and what would you two be doing?”

He questioned leaning against the dark wooden desk, which creaked upon his weight. His grey t-shirt pulling taunt against the muscles of his biceps. 

“Just a mall visit and maybe a bite to eat. My call time is quite early tomorrow.”

“That sounds nice. Also I’ve been meaning to ask you about Mia. Seeing as you are her best friend. You would know if she were single?”

I felt my heart drop into my shoe. Even though I had told myself that I wouldn't pursue anything, his confirmation of being uninterested hurt. Maybe even worse because it was my best friend.

“I...i...ummm yes she is.”

I pretended I felt my phone go off in my pocket.

“Speaking of which this is her. I’ve got to go. Ummm... please use what you need. I’ll see you on set tomorrow. Bye!”

I said quickly, the words tumbling out of my mouth as I headed for the door. I could feel my face getting hot and there was no way I’d let him see me cry, that shit was just not about to happen. I took the stairs and realized I couldn’t go back to Mia’s like this either. I wasn’t the type of friend to begrudge her, her happiness. What if Henry was supposed to be her forever? Who was I to stand in the way of that? I wouldn’t do that to her or him. To make them feel guilty about stupid feelings I shouldn’t have developed anyway? No I wouldn’t do that to them, but all this crushing rejection coupled with the childhood insecurities I had since Mia and I were in school and all of the guys would flock to her iridescent personality and looks while I was stuck as the wallflower. For me this was taking me right back and no matter that I was now a movie star that some people found attractive it was never who I wanted.  _ What I wanted was always out of reach and now that included Henry Cavill... _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is kinda short but no matter the next one is coming up soon. As always I thrive on feedback so if you are so moved let me know what you think.  
> Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. What you won’t do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets thick as Aura tries to get over Henry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual assault, cursing, angst

All This Love: Chapter 3

**_Aura: Hey I forgot about this research I need to do for my next role. I had to head to the local library and I don’t know how long it will take. Sorry to cancel chicka._ **

I shot off the text message from the back of the cab I had hopped in to get away from the hotel as quickly as possible. I had the cabby take me to an across town museum I could hide in for awhile. I just needed time alone to process my emotions.

**Mia: Alright just call me when you are done getting dicked down.”**

**Aura: I AM NOT GETTING DICKED DOWN!**

**_Aura: I really forgot about this. My manager will kill me if I don’t nail this callback._ **

**_Aura: I’ll text you once I’m done._ **

**_Mia: Okay. Talk to you later._ **

I huffed in relief, the last thing I wanted was was Mia to think I was ditching her to mess around with Henry. That would ruin any chance they had of working out and I was also relieved because I had a chance to breathe. I wasn’t mad at her, hell I wasn’t mad at anyone, but I couldn’t face harsh reality of having to smile in her face and pretend I was excited for what her and Henry could be, not when just hours ago I was the wondering what he and I could be. 

***The Next Day***

_ “Damn it Carson I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important. Please?” _

_ “Why should I even help you? You’ve treated me like a disease since I started.”  _

(Carson asks Anya with an angry look to which she responds with one of her own.) 

_ “It’s the both of our jobs if you don’t.” _

( Her hands move to her hips.)

_ “This was your assignment.” _

_ “OUR assignment. If we lose this account it’s our ass. All y.. _

**“CUT”**

Marshall yelled out and I looked at him in surprise. I was filming with Henry today and doing my damnedest to stay professional. I was just keeping to myself with everyone I spoke with. Honestly I just wanted a large tub of cookie dough ice cream and to be left alone. Henry had tried to engage me in conversation but I mostly shut it down, not wanting to be used to learn more about my best friend. If he wanted to get close to her he didn’t need to use me to do it. I just wanted to film and get this over with, to start however I needed to figure out why Marshall stopped my line.

He came over to us with a smile.

“I’m sorry Marshall, did I deliver my line wrong?”

“No it’s just....something is missing. Wrong...ummm off?”

“I’m sorry I don’t understand?” I questioned.

“It just seems like you two aren’t clicking today? Are you trying something new?”

“No.” 

I answered. 

“Let’s try it again?”

I offered and Marshall smiled at us then turned to walk back to his chair. Meanwhile I turned back to Henry, who had a concerned look on his face.

“Aura darling you seem like something is wrong. I haven’t gotten one of your beautiful smiles today. Anything I can do to help?”

He asked with a wide smile that usually got me smiling back but that shit wasn’t working on me. I couldn’t let him know my disappointment so I smiled quickly and waited for Marshall and Anne to cue up with cameraman.

“That wasn’t the smile I wanted.” He said sadly.

“Well this is what you got. Look I’m just not with all of this today. How you can help is to just do as you’ve been. Punch out those lines in spectacular Henry Cavill fashion.”

I said not intending to come across as a bitch but as his face fell some I could tell it did. I instantly regretted it.

“Oh Henry, I didn’t mean to...”

“Okay Aura and Henry we are ready!”

I didn’t get a chance to finish my apologies as we both had to shift into character.

I was in my trailer sipping from a cold coke a cola enjoying a few moments not on my feet. Mia was in there with me, having been entrusted to touch up my look with my makeup and re-steaming down my outfit before we moved on to get another shot. 

“So are you going to tell me what is wrong with you or no? Do I need to slap a hoe?”

I giggled but I knew my smile didn't reach my eyes. 

“No Mi I’m good…

“The lies.” She said pointing the steamer in my direction. I dropped my head to the back of the couch.

“I swear I’m just tired. You see I’m drinking a coke and everything. “

She pursed her lips as she worked on the blazer I had just taken off. I could tell that she was about to say something else when I was saved by a knock on my trailer door. Eager to drop this conversation I practically ran to the door, only to open it and barely stop myself from cursing at who stood on the other side. Henry was back in a zip up hoodie, which did not match with the suit pants he was still wearing.

“Hey Aura, I was hoping to catch you in here. Can I come in for a moment?”

I moved out of the way, waiting until he was inside to close the door, roll my eyes while still facing the door and then forcing a smile as I turned around. 

“Oh hey Henry! What brings you over here?”

Mia said with a smile and wave, as nonchalant as ever. As she went back to work.

“I actually came over because I noticed our Aura here was not her usual chipper self today and I wanted to check in with her.”

I fought down the urge to roll my eyes again I couldn’t pull it off with so many eyes on me.

“What a coincidence, I was just having that same conversation with her. So now that I’ve got back up are you ready to talk?”

I could feel my face get hot again, I couldn’t blush a small mercy but the anger was still fresh and hot in my veins, was at a tipping point. Years of acting had taught me to hide my emotions and bury them behind a wall. I smirked as I finish my drink. The room was silent was waiting for me to talk.

“I am fine I swear...”

“You know Henry I think she needs a hug! My hands are full at the moment but yours are free.”

“Oh no I....”

Mia and Henry looked at each other and then back at me. Henry began to advance on me, and I backed up shaking my head.

“I’ve been told I give pretty good hugs.”

His arms outstretched and I backed up and he smirked his teeth making him look even more menacing than normal. 

“I think I’ll pass...”

“Nope let him use his muscles for good instead of exploding ovaries across the globe.” 

Mia said and I knew she was trying to push us to interact, but little did she know it was for nothing. I decided to go with this just to get it over with. I wanted him gone and for my head to stop being foggy with him around.

“Fine. If I hug Henry will you both believe I am okay?”

“Maybe.” 

Mia waved me into his direction where he still stood arms open.

I stepped across the small space, not wanting to enjoy the hug, and honestly I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like a pawn being used to further his aims and it literally was making me sick so I pushed him off in a non assuming way and said

“Well thank you Henry for that. Mia why don’t you get one too! I promise they are life changers.”

Mia looked at me like a grew another head and Henry looked at Mia for a moment before opening his arms and folding her in. I could tell Mia thought it was awkward but didn’t say anything.

“Great now that the love-fest has ended can we get back to set?” I said feeling moderately successful in pushing them towards what they wanted and getting off my back.

“I had a dual purpose for stopping by. Seeing as we break a little earlier today a few of us are all headed out tonight. We could use a few beautiful ladies such as yourself to join in. Interested?”

He raised his eyebrows in question and before I could say no, Mia said yes, I shook my head in the negative.

“Oh no I told you guys I am tired. I think I’m going to pass but Mia you should go.”

I could tell she was getting pissed that I was not taking the opportunity to spend time with Henry but I was pulling back and I would explain it later once Henry had the chance to let her know how he felt. It was Mia’s turn to roll her eyes.

“What time are we meeting up?”

She asked him.

“Assuming filming wraps up for the night soon, they say about 10ish.”

“Alright. Well WE will meet you guys. Thanks for the invite.”

“Great! Glad you guys are in. I’ve got to go pull myself back to rights for our next scene. See you ladies soon.”

As soon as the door closed, I turned to Mia with a glare.

“Mia. I just said I didn’t want to go. Why you tell that man we would go?!”

“Because that man wants you to go. Did you see the way he face fell when you said you weren’t?!”

“I think it was more of General disappointment. As I said I’m tired.”

“Well suck it the fuck up buttercup cuz we going.”

I sighed with resignation.

“1 hour. Y’all getting one hour out of me and I’m going back to the hotel.”

She yipped in excitement before holding my costume blazer back up for me to put on...

* **Later***

I had tried repeatedly to get out of coming to this club tonight. Mia would hear none of it, and all but held me at knife point and forced me into a deep red halter-top and tight fitting mini-skirt that was one wrong move away from a full blown wardrobe malfunction. She had dressed in a black fitted mini-dress and her ever infamous converse shoes that had seen us through many and plenty club nights as they added a casual feel to an otherwise club vibe. She paired with black lipstick and dark makeup that made her large brown eyes pop in contrast to the stark white ends of her dreads. 

Once inside the club, which was busy considering it was a Friday night. The music playing was some variety of Drake and pop catchy music, which normally wasn’t our taste but we would make due. 

I looked around for a familiar face and at the sound of my name being shouted over the music I looked to the balcony where I saw a familiar group of crew standing. I let Mia guide me into the commandeered V.I.P sections of the club, all bouncing with faces I had been running around the set with for the better part of three weeks.

Of course Mia was the type for fast friends so she practically knew everyone there in our section. I followed her lead as we floated from person to person, finally finding a seat in an open booth. I checked the time on my phone. 

“Oh good only half an hour left.”

“You cannot be serious! You really want to leave in 30 minutes? Henry isn’t even here yet.”

I let all the emotion fade from my face and said

“And? Mia I told you I was only staying for an hour...”

Commotion sounded as someone new arrived and judging by the name and excitement I gathered it was Henry. I finished my sentence with Mia just as he came over to our table. He looked just as good as ever in a navy button down and fitted jeans that his thighs were threatening to escape from. 

“I meant it Mia. So thirty minutes or more like 25 now.”

“Sorry I’m late. Had a quick conference call with my agent that took a little longer than planned.”

Mia scooted over, which meant I had to move over since I was on the end for him to sit. Mia only moved over so much and with Henry’s large size taking up the real estate on the seat it made our legs touch. He didn’t seem bothered and actually ended up leaning back, tossing his arm around the back of my area where my body would be if I were sitting all the way back on the seat instead of the edge. I inhaled discreetly, hating how good he smelled, or should I say I hated how much it appealed to me. I was more than frustrated with myself because none of the feelings I had before, had gone away. They hadn’t lessened, and if I could talk to Mia about this she would tell me I was being to hard on myself about attempting to get over something in only 24 hours. Before I could say anything in response to Henry, a waitress came over in a tight dress, yet sensible shoes combo, batting her eyes in Henry’s direction, asking him what he wanted to drink. He ordered, and turned his attention back to Mia and I, clearly disappointing the bottle girl. 

“So having fun yet?”

“I’m trying to get her to loosen up but she is determined to kill the vibe.”

Mia said with a smirk and took a sip of Bombay based drink.

“I’m having fun honest, but I told y’all earlier I’m tired.”

“That’s because you acting like you don’t know how to turn up. Come on!!”

Next thing I know she is pulling me by my arm and onto the dance floor.

“Excuse us Henry!”

I yelled behind me only having time to say that before we were headed down the stairs to the dance floor. Some random song came on but recognizable to us and we began dancing together is jumping around, acting silly along with the crowd of people. The song changed and had Mia dancing wildly in the middle of the floor, me following suit, shaking everything that we had to shake. Simply having fun and leaving it out on the floor. I saw Mia began to dance with a random guy and I started doing much of the same, some okay looking guy that really wasn’t my type but was nearby and available ended up being my partner. The song changed to something faster and the random blonde haired man moved into my space even more. The more I pulled back the closer he got, trying not to rude and hoping he would get the hint if I turned away and danced with the air, paying him no mind. This only prompted the guy to grind on my ass and and stick his hand down the front of my shirt. 

That was enough and turned around and pushed the guy off and away.

“What the fuck?! I don’t even know you! Keep your hands off!”

“Oh so what you can fucking tease me all night and I can’t cop a feel?”

“Fuck you! You self righteous prick!”

I turned to leave but he grabbed the top of my arm, yanking me close, and it was then that I realized this guy was a lot drunker than I realized when I began dancing with him. I wouldn’t ever have started. I looked around but Mia who usually was right next to me had disappeared, I tried yanking back but he wasn’t letting go. 

“Let me go!”

“Come on, let me get one more dance!”

I was about to rear back and punch him but then my free arm was yanked and ended up being pulled backward out of the assholes grasp. I looked up realizing I was now behind Henry’s back, the look on his face was of pure aggression and thankfully not directed at me. 

“I believe the lady told you to let her go.”

He took one look at Henry’s massive frame, and for a moment his eyes showed fear, but it passed quickly. 

“That stuck up black bitch ain’t worth all this shit.”

The next thing I saw was Henry lunge and grabbed the guy by the collar of his red polo shirt. 

“You keep her name out your goddamn mouth. You don’t even speak on her! I will fucking bash your face in the next time you even think about sexually assaulting any woman! Fucking prick.”

“Henry please let him go! He’s not worth it!”

I put my hands around one of his arms the best I could trying to pull him off before he risked his career beating up some drunkard in a club. 

Henry seemed to listen, letting go of the man with a shove to which the crowd laughed and the man’s friends picked him up front he floor in which he landed. Dragging the now red faced man toward the exit as he threatened to come back and kick Henry’s ass despite Henry having a few inches on him and considerably more mass. Mia had come over, finally getting wind of the situation.

“What in the hell? Aura? Henry? What happened why does Henry looking like he’s ready to kill?”

“It’s fine. I...”

“Oh bloody hell! Would you stop saying everything is fine or okay all of the time? Everything is not always ‘fine’!”

He said turning to me, now seemingly angry with me. I took a step back, rubbing my sore arm from where that jackass from earlier grabbed me. I was now embarrassed as I could feel eyes piercing me from every direction. I did what I always did and instead of handling it like a rational adult, I lashed back.

“You are right! Being sexually assaulted in a club by a dick is not FINE! I knew this shit was a fucking bad idea! I should have stayed back at the hotel like I wanted! This is some bullshit. I’m out!”

I pushed out of the crowd, glad of my lack of purse I was able to head toward the exit!

“Wait Aura! You don’t have to leave!”

Mia said running behind me, tears pricking on the corners of my eyes. I stopped walking, ending up standing in the hallway near the bathrooms.

“Mia I honestly just want to go home. Please just let me go.”

I said feeling tears fall down my face. Mia looked at me, understanding on her face. She reached up wiping the few stay tears. 

“Okay. I left my jacket upstairs. I’m going to go grab it and we can go.”

“Don’t let me ruin your night. I can head back by myself.”

“Like hell. It’s cool I feel like I’m down for going home. Besides Dude from earlier could still be out there. I’ll be right back, stay here.”

She walked away with a small smile in my direction. I leaned against the wall, hoping I could blend into it. I called for an Uber on my phone and I had been standing for five minutes waiting when I saw Mia come back around the corner but she wasn’t alone this time. I could not fight the urge to roll my eyes this time. I honestly didn’t want to see him right now.

“Why is he here? Come to tell me I’m falling apart? Come to tell me how I am supposed to feel again Henry?”

He looked mollified for a second then his eyes became sincere but by then the sight of seeing Mia and his standing side-by side just unlocked all of the disappointment I bottled up in the last 24 hours.

“I didn’t mean to yell...”

I tossed up a hand indicating I didn’t want to hear anything. He stopped talking.

“I don’t need anything from you. Apologies, protection, nothing! The last thing I need is apologies from you. In fact I just want to be left alone!”

“But Aura, I just wanted to help.” He started up again.

“Henry leave it. In fact Mia and Henry y’all should stay here and have a good time. I’m just a third wheel anyway.”

My phone dinged signaling the arrival of my Uber. 

“Come on Aura lets go...” 

Mia said, but in anger I tossed my hands up in front of me on an effort to keep her back. I shook my head ‘no’. I pushed backwards against the air and said 

“Naw, you see I’m straight I don’t need anyone right now. You should stay here with Henry. That’s what he wants anyway.”

I narrowed my eyes at them and with that I turned and walked away, leaving out the front door of the nightclub, also leaving behind two confused faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo tell me what you think! Hope it’s worth a read thus far!


	4. The harsh Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura goes head to head with Henry after her little explosion at the nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings are listed in tags, but heads up is that this is Dom!Henry so if that is not your type of steelo, you may want to skip most of this chapter. I'll give a brief summary in the end A/n for those who skip.  
> Warnings: Choking, Rough nature, I wouldn't go as far to say dub-consent, because she is into it, but I guess it could depend on how you read it.   
> I don't want to put too much here because I feel it would ruin the chapter.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet as I regretted my hasty words. I knew I had effectively ensured Henry would dislike me if not right out hate me. Not to mention Mia would always feel some type of way about me if she and Henry decided to give it a go. I knew she wouldn’t outright cut me out for him because we had been through too much together for that to happen, but that didn’t mean I wanted my friend to look at me differently because of this. All because of my stupid inability to keep my mouth shut and my emotions down. 

I trudged up to my hotel room, flinging my shoes off and adding the chain to my room door. I headed to my bathroom, shuddering at the reflection in the mirror. Her ponytail was loose, her eyes red, eyeshadow smudged and looking downright tired. In short I looked a mess. 

I turned on my shower, grateful for the warmth of it falling on my skin. I stayed in far too long contemplating on how I would face the two of them tomorrow. I could fain a hangover but that wouldn’t save me from Mia and honestly she would figure it out that I was faking it. Frustrated, I cut off the shower and got out, pulling on a pair of grey spandex type shorts that had outgrown being appropriate to be worn in public and comfortable enough to sleep in, along with a thin black cami that had the words “killin’ it” written on the front in white. Pulling a black almost floor length on, I had made the decision to deal with everything head-on tomorrow. As much as it would kill me, I was going to have to apologize to Henry. I told or at the very best implied something that he asked me about in confidence. I knew how that felt, as I had former friends other than Mia that I thought I could trust and they turned to use those secrets against me. I was a shitty person to do that to him. I cut on the tv in my bedroom for more background noise than anything and went out to the front of my suite to grab a bottle of water. 

I hadn’t bothered to cut on any lights as this was a quick trip over to the desk where I had been leaving my bottled drinks.

_ “You know this hotel should really invest in better chains for their doors. I was able to slide that out of its place with a comb.” _

Is familiar accented voice said and I yelped, jumping a foot in the air, before trying to find a weapon in the darkness. The lamp near a red and gold accent chair cut on to reveal Henry sitting there looking as calm as ever, however I was the one freaking out. 

_ “Holy shit Henry, you almost gave me a damn heart attack! What in the fuck? How did you get in here?” _

He gave a small smirk, holding up a rattail comb with the metal end. 

_ “I told you with a comb. More specifically Mia brought me this comb and her copy of your room key, when I called to tell her I couldn’t reach you.” _

My eyes narrowed at the mention of Mia and while I winced on the inside, the outside showed no change. I crossed my arms across my chest, jutting a hip out.

_ “You do realize there is thing called knocking. How it works is you tap from the outside, I hear it on the inside and decide if I want to let you in.” _

He chuckled.

_ “I knocked. You didn’t answer so I got to thinking maybe I could wait for you to come back to your room. I realized you were in the shower so I waited. I thought I was going to have to rescue you considering how long you were in there.” _

_ “It’s my room I can stay in the shower as long as I want. Now what I want is for you to leave.” _

I pointed a thumb toward the door. His response was to lean forward, elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together in front of him. I noticed the worry lines across his forehead.

_ “You make everything so hard.” _

_ “The only thing hard about this is you still sitting here.” _

He stood abruptly crossing the room quickly with his long legs. He was in front of me before I could retreat away. 

_ “No. What is hard is that you are so fucking hard headed. I came to talk to you, sort this whole thing out like rational adults.” _

_ “Look Henry. I apologize for outing you to Mia like I did I know that was messed up...” _

_ “Stop. Where did you get this idea that I was interested in Mia?” _

I stepped backwards again trying to put more distance from being able to smell his cologne. He wouldn’t allow it as he stepped forward again.

_ “What are you talking about? Henry you literally asked me if she was single.” _

He began to laugh, affronted, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

_ “What is so funny?” _

_ “Aura darling, there has been a major misunderstanding. I am not interested in Mia, not now, not ever.” _

I somehow let a breath of relief that I didn’t know I was holding. Embarrassed, I didn't want to deal with this right now.

_ “Whaa... But... I can’t do this with you tonight. Get out.” _

I shook my head and moving backwards. Henry looked at me, incredulous then his eyes narrowed slightly and seemingly got darker. 

_ “No I don’t think I will.” _

_ “It wasn’t a request Henry...” _

_ “Not a request... Do you want to know the true reason I asked that question about Mia?” _

He moved closer and this time I didn’t move. Something about his gaze kept me pinned in place. I didn’t say anything either which also wasn’t like me when I was pissed, as evidenced by my little club outburst earlier. I nodded my head, noticing that my throat was now dry.

Close enough to me now, Henry reaches up brushing some of the wayward hair away from my face pushing it back behind my ear. The action screamed gentle and soft, but his eyes said otherwise. 

_ “I prefer if you use your words when you address me.”  _ He prompted. Intimated by the tone he spoke in coupled with his actions I looked at him and spoke.

_ “Yes go ahead and tell me.”  _ Fake bravado won out in the end.

_ “I asked about Mia because Jay, who is one of cameramen for the movie really wants to get to know her. While Mia is certainly pretty, she is not who I am interested in.” _

_ “So you are interested in someone just not here. Oh my bad, hopefully I didn’t mess anything with whoever you actually like.”  _

I couldn’t tamper down on the attitude, trying to keep a wall up between us to help save face. I began to walk away, but Henry only let me get but so far, then he ended up catching me by the waist. His grip was sure, but not painful. 

_ “I am interested in someone who is currently acting like a brat because she can’t take a hint. I tried the subtle thing with you Aura because I didn’t want to scare you off. You however are stubborn.” _

His right hand came up to my face, grasping my chin to make me stare him directly in the eyes. My hazel crossing with his blue and I couldn’t look away.

_ “Let me be clear, the only one I have an interest in is you.” _

White noise rang out in my ears as I felt my breath hitch in my throat again. As the tension in the room was about to boil over.

_ “Me?” _

_ “Yes you Aura.”  _

Slowly I moved in and he moved in until our lips met, the kiss ignited a fire in me as I pressed myself flush against him and both of his hands drifted down the side of my body landing on my hips and making sure I could feel how he had hardened against my stomach. I slid my hands up his torso, linking around his neck. I was breathless by the time he pulled back, a smug look on his face, lips redder than normal from our kissing. 

_ “I have been wanting to do that since I met you. It was not a disappointment.” _

_ “Is that all you have been wanting to do since you met me?” _

I questioned with a mischievous grin. I’m response he raised an eyebrow.

_ “Oh no actually I have been thinking about just how good you are going to look after you’ve cum 5 times...” _

That was it. I felt a rush of wetness leave my body as I tried to clench my thighs together. Henry noticed and his gaze was intense as he didn’t break eye contact, which could be unnerving but it wasn’t as much as it should have been for me. I untied the black robe in the front and let it fall to the floor, well aware of my lack of bra and tight shorts that clung to me. 

“ _ You talk a good game, but can you back it up Cavill?” _

I turned and walked toward the bedroom. I didn’t even check to make sure he was following because I knew he would be. I walked in turning the dimmer on in the room so it was a soft glow, but not pitch black like hotel rooms could be. I guess my stop to mess with the dimmer was all the time Henry needed to catch up to me because he was in the door quicker than I had only taken 4 steps, grabbing my hips again, stopping my forward motion. 

_ “It’s sir to you Aura and where do you think you are you going?”  _ He questions.

_ “Umm to the bed?” _

_ “Did I tell you to get in the bed yet?” _ He questioned his hands grazing under the edge of my shirt, drawing small circles with his fingers. His breath warm against my right ear. 

_ “No but I’d imagine if we are going to do this, we need to be in the bed.”  _ I snarked to him. All that earned me was a sharp slap on my ass. I yelped in surprise as I heard Henry give a chuckle.

_ “Ouch. That hurt.”  _

_ “ You’ve earned a lot more than that one, but if you’re a good girl for me. I’ll suspend your punishment.” _

I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

_ “What if want to be bad?” _

He laughed again.

_ “Trust me baby girl. You will want to be a good girl for me.”  _

With those words, I turned around to face him again, and instead of standing there so I could kiss him as planned he walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he looked at me and beckoned me closer. I smirked.

_ “You just want to be in control so bad don’t you.” _

_ “And you want to give it up so bad. I sensed it in you from the moment we met. So why don’t you let me Aura?”  _ I find myself nodding.

_ “Give me a safe word.” _

_ “Raggamuffin?” _

I say with a smirk. He returns it back then agrees. 

Henry reaches up, gasping my neck lightly again, then down into a kiss. His hands slid down until the reach the hem of my shirt, then breaking the kiss, pulling it over my head. Bare from the waist up, Henry makes my face feel warm, as my body is under his direct gaze. He strips my shorts and panties off in one smooth pull. He breathes in deeply, as I try to anticipate what he will do next, my legs still trembling slightly as his hands run from the back of my knees to my ass. 

_ “You smell absolutely delicious.” _

I began unbuttoning his shirt, wanting nothing more than to see it on the floor. He helped me get it off then began kissing my stomach, his lips drifting lower and lower around my bikini lines, but never where I wanted his lips to go.

_ “Your legs are shaking darling. I think you should sit on the best seat in the house.”  _

He slaps my ass again, but this time not as hard. I moved backward, as Henry moves backward resting his head on the pillow, then beckoning me up there to him. I did as he asked, crawling up his body, feeling his jeans brush against my bare skin, then the thick, dark chest hair.The sensation dynamic played a role in the power imbalance, and I was loving it. I was headed for the button on his jeans, when he spoke.

_ “The seat I want you on is up here.” _

I had to be dripping by now, he kisses me one more time and I pulled myself to hover above his full lips. His hands glide up my thighs, then he kisses both of them stupidly close to my sex but doesn’t touch it. I could feel his breath against me and it frustrated me further, but his strength kept me held up. 

_ “Please Henry” _

I whispered. He squeezes my thighs just enough to sting and make me whimper. 

_ “ What did I tell you to call me?”  _

My fuzzy mind struggled to come up with the answer but I soon found it.

_ “Sir please. Please touch me.” _

Finally his tongue sticks out and touches me. I lower slightly and he actually allowed me to move. I gripped the grey hotel headboard as best as I could. He started drawing what seemed to be random patterns. I wanted to grind down against his face and take my pleasure but he was having none of that. He stopped for a second.

_ “Let’s play a game. Let’s see if you can guess the letters I am spelling out. You get them right, I’ll keep going. Get them wrong and I’ll stop.” _

I whimpered not wanting him to stop. He chuckled, the vibrations traveling directly into my core. Then he went back but this time it took every ounce of my collective concentration to even guess at the first letter.

_ “Umm...shit.... it’s a H.” _

He didn’t respond but kept moving. When he swirled his tongue around my clit in an unrecognizable letter my mind went blank until he suddenly stopped. 

_ “What is the letter baby?” _

_ “I..I don’t know.” _

_ “ You ready for the game to be over already?” _

_ “No please don’t stop.” _

He does the pattern again.

_ “W!” _

_ “Good girl” _

He moves on me getting the remaining letters of D, and C. His initials. He thought I wouldn’t notice but I did... somehow. He moved on with me guessing the spelling for Daddy and Sir correctly.

He finally took mercy and sucked the bud he had been torturing for the better part of 20 minutes. Crying and convulsing I came, head tossed backward. 

Sensitive, I tried to pull away, but actually wrapped his hands around the outside of my thighs, pulling me fully seated, forcing me to accept his tongue inside of my body until sensitivity became pleasure again.

_ “Fuck Fuck Fuck!” _

He let go of one thigh to move his hand up where he rubbed my clit again combined with licking and sucking until I came again.

Coming down from the high, I gasped for my breath, finally being allowed to move off of his face, I dropped to the bed next to him, feeling my eyes begin to drop closed after a few moments but Henry was not with that. He climbs over me, pulling me into a kiss, waiting until I was engaged again before pulling off to get out of the bed. Just as I was about to ask him where he was going but he only took two steps back, sliding his jeans down, finally revealing himself to me. The pictures online of him in tailored trousers had done him no justice and that was saying something. 

_ “See something you like?” _

_ “I’m waiting to find out if I like it or not.” _

I couldn’t turn the snark off if I wanted to. I think I was testing him on purpose. At the look he shot me I knew he was going to make me regret that.

_ “Keep testing my patience and you won’t. Turn over.” _

I tried to comply but the second Henry thought I was too slow he moved me quicker, positioning me on my hands and knees. 

_ “Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of this?”  _ He asked caressing the soft flesh of my ass.

_ “Umm...” _

_ “About you being a good girl.” _

_ “You would suspend my punishment.”  _ His fingers grazed the strip between my legs, lustful again already. 

_ “Now do you think you’ve been good?”  _

I shook my head, my bold nature leaving just as quickly as it had come. Then I felt his large hand come down on my ass again. I yelped.

_ “Henry!”  _ He did it again.

_ “You keep adding to your punishment and we haven’t even started it yet.” _

_ “What was that for?” _

_ “You keep breaking my rules.” _

_ “What rules?” _

I was confused slightly, he rubbed my ass.

_ “You should be using your voice to answer my questions AND you address me as Sir.” _

_ “What if I don’t want to call you sir?” _

_ “You don’t have a choice. Either you do it or you safeword out and not to be a shitty person love but if you can’t handle calling me sir, you certainly can’t handle what else I have in mind. You may want to tap out now.” _

You turned around, looking over my shoulder.

_ “You think I’m a quitter...sir.” _

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Henry whose arms were crossed over his chest. He looked at me for a moment, resolved he motioned with his finger for me to face the opposite wall again.

_ “Alright little miss “I’m not a quitter”, just don’t forget your safeword. Now I’ll be nice tonight, you get 10 total. 5 for not coming to talk to me when you have a problem and 5 for being a brat. Count them. You mess up, I start over.” _

And with that he hand came down across one cheek, the force matched the others he had given me.

_ “One.” _

*SLAP*

_ “Two” _

*SMACK*

He moved to an opposite cheek for three and also increased the force a little, but this time he rubbed the spot, kneading my cheeks softly.

_ “Four, Five” _

They were in quick succession and harder. I thought this would be a turn off but he was proving me wrong. 

_ “Six!” _

I yelped, the sting leading to wetness gathering between my legs even more. 

_ “Seven!”  _

Henry noticed when my arousal starts to run on my legs, and I thought I heard him groan before sliding his fingers through it. I can feel myself struggling to stay in the position he put me in. 

_ “Eight!”  _ I cry, the pain having gave way to pleasure somewhere around smack 6.

_ “N...nine.”  _

_ *Smack* _

_ “Ten!!!” _

I say as he gives me the hardest spank of the night followed by an immediate plunging of a finger into my core. 

_ “You are so wet baby. I think you might have enjoyed your punishment too much.” _

His fingers moved in and out of me for a moment, but pulling away, leaving me whimpering. Henry immediately moves me onto my back, and yanks me to the edge of the bed, pulling my legs apart like a pair of pliers, they fan to either side of his hips. 

_ “You took your punishment so well. I think it time for a reward.” _

He rubs his hardened cock in my folds collecting some of the wetness that gathered there, then slid into me. Henry was surprisingly gentle in this, taking his time, letting me adjust. His own eyes closed. From the angle we were in with him still standing I couldn’t reach him to touch him. 

_ “Damn Aura. You are tight been waiting for me all this time have you.” _

_ “Mmm...yes”  _ I moan out, distracted the pulsating of his cock inside of me. He was thick and long, I could feel myself flutter around him. He held still for a moment and I got impatient, moving myself against him slightly as a signal to move.Henry seemed to have gotten the hint, because he began to rock, moving himself in and out slowly. Torturing me with his deliberate strokes. I tightened my legs around his hips, trying to move into him. He took this as a challenge or at the very least motivation, tilting his chest down to mine, changing his angle just enough that he deepened, hitting a new spot that had not been reached before. 

Henry leans down, strong arms on either side of my face pressing his lips to my body, peppering small kisses across my chest and neck, my nails to his back. 

_ “Fuck, harder.” _

_ “Oh darling where are your manners?” _

He said teasingly,slowing down, drawing back until he was almost all the way out, leaving only the tip in then froze. I wiggled my hips, but Henry just moved one of his hands to my hips, stopping the movement. Frustrated, I groaned, looking down at where we were connected, but no movement. 

_ “Please sir, please fuck me harder.” _

Not much warning before he slammed back in, taking my breath away when he did. A polar opposite to how this began, his strokes deep enough that I could feel them in my stomach. Me making whimpering sounds, my breasts moving with the force of him, and honestly it had moved me up the bed some from where I had been on the edge. I truly couldn’t tell if I was running from him or not, but it all for damn anyway because It seemed the word sir activated the primal part of him, as he leaned back, sliding out, and having made just enough room for his knees to be on the bed, grabbed the back of my knees, folded me up like a pretzel and went back inside. 

I knew I had to be yelling, but I couldn’t tell you what I was saying, it was all hazy jibberish to me, all I could really feel was the pleasure rising inside of me, my walls clenching around him, building. He was giving me those deep strokes, you know the ones that made your eyes roll into the back of your head, your stomach tighten, and you feel the full weight of your partner body pressed against yours, his pelvic bone rubbing against your clit sinfully. I was damn close and I could feel it, Henry had been making noises of his own, manly grunts and hisses that added to my pleasure, knowing he was being satisfied by my body. 

At the feeling of my clenching, Henry, already close to my ear says

_ “You hold it, you don’t get to cum until I tell you to.”  _

As one of his hands moves up the side of my body, until it latches onto my neck, tightening, adding just enough pressure that my orgasm doesn’t come, but instead keeps building and building as his hand tightens some more to the point of black spots invading my vision. I could tell he was close and I was about to cum regardless of any commands. 

_ “Cum for me baby. Cum all over my hard cock.” _

He said, his words snapping and invisible tether inside of me that caused a shout and a physical body shaking as I came all over us my wetness covering his thighs. My orgasm lasting longer than it ever had, especially as Henry let’s go of my neck and his thrusts become faltered, his hips stutter and freeze as I feel him coat my insides with his seed. 

_ “Aura!” _

Both of us breathe heavy as he stays inside of me for a moment, the with a groan, he slowly rolls out of me. Then after a beat of silence he gets up from the bed, my body too exhausted to move much. Henry comes back in a few moments with a small washcloth and bottles of water. To which he hands me the water but not the towel, instead using it to wipe my center clean of his essence, tossing it aside and then demolished his water bottle. 

_ “Thank You for taking care of me...sir.” _

I said attempting not to stumble of calling him sir when he wasn’t blowing my back out. Then somehow I found the energy to move, moving from my position from laying sideways to lay the correct direction on the bed and get under the covers, sliding over once under to make room for Henry. He follows suit, getting into bed next to me, and in a surprising move pulls me into his arms. 

I hadn’t pegged him for an after-sex cuddl-er especially after the type of sex we just had where he seemed to be all hard edges and tough words. I half expected him to redress and leave, so when he didn’t I kept my surprise quiet and relaxed at his side, tossing a leg over his and my arm over his abs, head on chest, with his arm drawing random swirl patterns on my skin. Yawning, as my adrenaline came down, I snuggled into his warmth, content to lay with him for however long he would lay here. We didn’t talk, we didn’t need to, my breathing begins to even out as I fall asleep 

**_“You know Aura, I could take care of you forever if you let me...”_ **

Henry says trailing off, I was too close to sleep to respond, letting his words send me into the land of satisfied and content sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary; Aura goes back to the hotel, takes a shower, finds Henry waiting for her in the living room, where he clears up the misunderstanding that he is interested in Mia, that he'd been asking for someone else he expresses his feelings for Aura, they do the deed (lol), and as they fall asleep he offers to take care of her.  
> Its unclear if she will let him however...
> 
> A/N: I told you guys I would bring the smut hahaha  
> Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are appreciated.  
> Also my tumblr name is the same as my pen name and the name is   
> "You don't know the half."

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So tell me what you think? If you want to read more let me know. Thank you for taking the time to read this little piece of crap I managed lol


End file.
